


Movie Director's Assistant

by dorksandoodles



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: M/M, it gets v gay v fast, its basically going to be tom and tord fighting over edds love tbh, o boi another fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorksandoodles/pseuds/dorksandoodles
Summary: Edd Gold applies for a job, an assistant job. He gets the job, and is now the assistant of Tom Ridgewood, a famous British director. Edd meets new people, like Tord Larsan. Will they grow a relationship? Will Edd get to star in one of Tom's films? Will he get a pay raise? Read to find out!





	1. Chapter 1

Edd held his resume close to his chest, sweating bullets. He had an interview with Tom Ridgewood, a famous British director. Edd was a fan of all his movies and shorts, no matter how bad or good the film was.

He knocked on the director’s office door, and waited a bit. He was currently in a large building, one with many floors, and a nice man with ginger hair showed him to the door. Edd was pretty sure his name was Matt.

The door swung open, and Edd was met face to face with Tom. Tom looked Edd up and down, well, Edd thought he did, I mean the man had no eyes. “You Edd Gold?”

“Y-Yes sir, I am.” Edd said, and Tom nodded. Tom gestured to Edd to come in, and then walked to sit down at his desk. Edd walked in, and watched as Tom sat down in a chair.

“Close the door and sit down.” Tom said, and Edd did as told. Edd held out the resume, and Tom took it. He looked through the folder, looking at Edd every now and again. “Hey, can ya go over to my shelf over there and grab me a bottle of Smirnoff?”

Edd nodded and got up, then grabbed one of the bottles. There were glasses to hold the alcohol, but Tom only said to get the bottle. He put the bottle on the table, and Tom picked it up. He took off the top, and just, drank, right out of the bottle.

Tom put the bottle down on the desk, and handed Edd the resume back. “Alright, you seem pretty cool. Not to mention cute…” He mumbled the last part, so Edd didn’t hear it.

“What was that?” Edd asked, and Tom waved it off.

“Not important. Now, Edd, you cool with me asking you a few questions? Great. Okay, what’s your favorite film by me?”

“Oh, that’s a hard one, I like all of them, but if I were to choose my favorite, it would have to be ‘Cats VS Robots,’ it’s not quite a famous film, there were some bad reviews, but I enjoyed it!”

Edd noticed Tom’s attention shift, he seemed to be more interested in what Edd had to say. “Really now? That one was my favorite to film, sad that it didn’t get more views though.”

“Mhm. I keep thinking about a sequel, but knowing that the first one didn’t do too good, I don’t think a second one will do any better.” Edd said, and Tom nodded.

“I was going to ask more questions, but I don’t need to. You played the cards right, Edd, saying that you liked the bad film that I liked the most.” Edd sighed and nodded. He stood up and before he walked away from the desk, Tom grabbed his belt loop.

“Have Matilda show you around, I don’t need my new assistant getting lost on his first day.” Tom said with a smile, and Edd smiled as well.

“T-Thank you sir! When should I-I start?”

“Today. We’ll do paper work later, but right now, I’ll call-“ He cut himself off. “No, screw that. I’ll show you around the whole building and maybe even the sets, how’s that sound?”

“T-That sounds fantastic!”

  
—————

  
“Well, that wraps up the inside of the building, now for the sets. Can I trust you that you won’t share anything publicly?” Tom asked Edd as they headed to the back doors.

“Of course. My lips are sealed.”

“Great, because I’m actually supposed to be on a set in a few minutes and, uh, shoot. Edd, stay right here, I forgot some stuff.” Tom said, and quickly rushed to the elevator. Edd stood by the back door, and checked his watch every few seconds.

“Hey, who are you?” A voice asked, and Edd looked up to find a guy who looked oddly familiar. “You lost or something?”

“Oh, I’m Tom Ridgewood’s new assistant, Edd Gold. He told me to wait here for him since he went to go get something.”

“I see. How long ago did he leave?” The man asked, propping an arm against the wall above Edd. Ugh, now he was having highschool memories.

“A minute or two ago.” Edd told the other, and he nodded.

“Ah, well, he’ll be a few minutes, so that gives me time to introduce myself. I’m Tord Larsan.”

“That’s why you look familiar! I’m a fan of your work, sir. You’re quite a fantastic director.” Edd said, and Tord smiled.

“I’m glad you like my work. Now, don’t tell Tom I was talking to you, alright, and call me Tord. Unless Tom is nearby.”

Edd noticed Tom coming back from behind Tord, and he didn’t look happy. “Well, sir, I’ll keep that in mind, but you should hurry. He’s coming and he doesn’t look happy…”  
“Wh-”

“Larsan! Get away from my assistant.” Tom yelled, and ran over to them. Tom was ready to throw a punch, but Edd grabbed his wrist, and stood inbetween the two.

“Sir, it’s fine. He wasn’t doing anything bad, just introducing himself, since I might end up seeing him around. He’s awfully busy though, so he should get going.” Edd looked at Tord, who ruffled Edd’s hair and hurried off, stickinf a tongue out at Tom.

Tom growled and clutched the strap of his messenger bag, then looked at Edd. “Don’t do anything he tells you to do, got it? If you do, you’re fired.”

“What if you’re in danger and he tells me to call an ambulance or something?” Edd asked, and Tom sighed.

“Three strikes is what you get. Alright? Since you seem to care.” Tom said, and walked out of the building, Edd following behind.

—————

  
“Ridgewood! There you are! Major problem, our lead quit!” A man said, running up to Tom as he entered one of the studio buildings.

“Wait, really? How much did we film?” Tom asked, taking out a large stack of paper.

“Up to page 3.”

“That’s fine, we can make up for it. Oh, shoot, now we need another actor, huh?” Tom said, and rubbed his chin. The man noticed Edd, and pointed to him.

“New assistant?” The man asked, and Tom nodded. The man held out a hand, and Edd took it.

“I’m Jon, nice to meet you!” He said, shaking his hand.

“I’m Edd, nice to meet you too.” Edd said, and looked at Tom. “Sir, what’s going on?”

“Our lead for our movie quit, so now we need to hire a new star. Jon, did you manage to contact people?”

“Only about 5, Tom.” Jon told him, and Edd snapped his fingers.

“How about you go downtown London and hold auditions, with a normal person being the leading role? You narrow it down to a few people, and do more auditions! You make the person into a star, and they’re greatful to you forever.”

“That’s not bad! Oh, Edd, Tom, come sit. Edd, I’ll go get the assistant chair.”

“I can stand, thank you though.” Edd said, and Jon nodded. He walked off, and Edd followed him the main set, which was an inside of a café.

“Alright, Edd. For this movie, it’s a romance gone wrong. Guy comes into a coffee shop, and thinks the barista is cute and asks them out. They go on a few dates, and turns out the barista is pretty god damn insane.”

“Well, that’s a movie I would want to see.”

“Yeah, and so our main guy is named Mark, well, I guess he still is. The character was named Mark, and it doesn’t look like he’s leaving, so the barista left…”

“So, you just need to find a barista. Well, when you audition someone, do you make them say a certain line?” Edd asked, and Tom handed him the script.

“First page, first thing the barista says.” Tom told him, and Edd nodded. Edd looked at the said page and looked at the line. He handed the script back to Tom, then looked around.

“Seems interesting. So, is there anything you want me to do?” Edd asked, and Tom shrugged.

“You can just stand here and look pretty. I might have some work…” Tom looked through his bag, and picked up a large packet, then groaned. “I have to return these papers to Tord, for a secret project. Take them to him, his office is down the hall from mine. Give it to him, then return here. Got it?”

Edd nodded. “Yes sir.” Tom handed Edd the packet, and Edd took it. Their hands touched for a moment, and Edd felt his face get a bit hot. Edd hurried off, holding the packet close to him.

He got inside and looked around. Both elevators were in use, and he didn’t want to keep Tom waiting. Edd opened the stair doors and looked up, he had a long way to go.

  
—————

  
Edd finally made it to the office floor, and went over to Tord’s office. He knocked on the door, but got no answer. Before he knocked again, he noticed a small note by the door. He looked at it, then frowned. Tord was in the break room. Edd went by the elevators, and saw that they were still in use. Stairs it was, then.  
Edd entered the break room, and saw Tord enjoying his coffee. Tord noticed him, and smiled. “Well hello there, Edd. Where’s Tom?” Tord asked, standing up.

“At a set. He asked me to give these to you.” Edd said, and handed Tord the packet. Tord flipped through the packet, and nodded.

“Ah, thank you Edd.” He said. Something in his voice changed.

“No problem.” Edd said, and turned to leave. Edd felt a hand grab his wrist, and he looked at Tord.

“Oh, you’re not going anywhere just yet. Come, sit.” Tord said, and used his other hand to pat his lap. Edd tried to pull his arm away, but Tord had a bit of a tight grip.

“I-I should really go, Tom asked me to come right back…” Edd said, and Tord laughed.

“You don’t need to come right back. Sit down in a chair. I want to talk.” Tord kicked out a chair, and Edd nodded slowly. He sat down, and Tord seemed to smile. “Now, Edd. I’m not a bad guy, I just get very, angry. I also get everything I want…”

“O-Okay…”

“…and what I want, is for your ‘boss’ to just get his head out of his ass and sign this damn packet!” Tord yelled, and pounded the table. His coffee fell off the table, getting coffee on his shirt and pants. Edd stood up and got many paper towels. He wet two, and put the dry ones on the table.

Edd used one wet towel to wipe up the coffee on Tord’s lap, and then another one for his shirt. He then began to dry it, but that’s when…  
“Edd?” Tom asked from behind, and Edd looked at Tom. Tom seemed hurt at first, then angry. “The fuck are you doing?”

“I spilled my coffee, and he decided to help out. Thank you for that, Edd. I also chose to keep him for a bit, since you never even signed it!”

Edd took the paper towels and threw them away, then saw that the two had thrown one or two punches already. This would end badly. Why did this have to happen? It was his first day, too! Edd needed to figure out who to pull away, oh God this was bad.

Edd got behind Tom and hugged him, pulling him away from Tord. “Sir, you need to calm down, you too Tord. I’m sure you two can settle this like normal adults and not children.” Edd said, and Tord lowered his fists slightly.

Tom didn’t, however. He ended up elbowing Edd in the chest, and then his nose. Edd let go of Tom, and that’s when Matt came into the break room. Matt looked at Edd, who was looking at Tom with hurt. Tom was looking at Tord, while Tord looked at Matt.

“Edd, are you okay?” Matt asked, and Edd nodded. He had his hand on his nose at the moment, and saw the blood on his hand. Ah, a damn bloody nose, this day couldn’t get better, could it?

“Edd? Oh f…Edd I’m sorry I didn’t mean-”

“It’s fine! I shouldn’t have gotten involved or try to break up the fight. Maybe you two can settle on an agreement about that packet later.” Matt handed Edd a tissue, and Edd took it gratefully, thanking the ginger.

“You managed to give your new assistant a bloody nose on the first day of his new job? Holy hell, Thomas.” Tord went over to Edd, and rubbed his back. “He hit you in the chest as well, did that hurt you?”

“I’m fine, thank you though.” Edd made sure his nose had stopped bleeding, then threw the tissue away. He washed his hands and face, then dried said things. Edd went over to Tom, and smiled.

“You can take the rest of the day off, Edd.” Tom said, and Edd shook his head.

“You have a lot to do, and I got this job to help you, whether it’s from giving you ideas to getting you coffee, I’m here for you.” Edd said, and looked at the packet that was sitting on the table still.

“I better call someone to clean up the coffee…” Matt said, then left to call. Tord picked up the packet, and handed t to Tom.

“Let’s schedule a meeting, I’m sure Edd can help out with that. Edd, thank you for trying to get the coffee off.” Tord said, then left Tom and Edd alone.  
After a moment of silence, Edd spoke. “Man, talk about tension. We need to go back to the set or are we done? Any paperwork that needs to be done?” Edd asked, and Tom smiled.

“I’m glad to have you as my assistant, Edd. I can tell you that things like what just happened don’t happen every day, now let’s go back to my office for a while for some paperwork, yeah?”  
  
They got to Tom’s office, and Tom sat down in his chair, and Edd sat down in the chair in front of Tom’s desk. Tom opened his messenger bag, took out a stack of paper, then handed it to Edd. Tom handed Edd a pen, and told him to fill it all out. Edd went over to a small side table and did his work there.  
When he went to give the papers to Tom, he found Tom fast asleep. Edd noticed a note, and picked it up.

“Edd, after you finish, you can head home. See you tomorrow. Also, leave me your number, so I can reach you whenever.” The note said, and Edd wrote his number on the other side, then a small note:

“Here’s my number, can’t wait to continue working with you.” Edd signed the note with his name, and then left the office, after making sure he filled out all the papers. He went to the elevators, and just to his luck, oh no nevermind, it was about to-

Somebody pressed the “hold door” button, and the doors opened up more. Tord. Edd got into the elevator with him, and thanked him for holding the door.  
“Hey, Edd, do you think there’s a way I could contact you outside of work? I’d like to get to know you more.”

“O-Oh, yeah, I don’t have a pen or paper though…” Edd said, and Tord handed him a pen.

“Write it on my arm.” Tord said with a smile, and Edd as said. Edd handed Tord his pen back, and they reached the first floor. “So, you heading home now?”

“Mhm, how about you?” Edd asked, and Tord shrugged.

“I guess, don’t have any more work to do here.” Tord said, and they saw Matt at the desk.

“You two leaving for the night?” Matt asked, and Edd nodded. “Ah, have a good night, then!” Matt waved, and Edd waved back.

“You too!” Edd said, and left the building with Tord. Tord turned to him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Well, see you tomorrow.” Tord said, and walked off. Edd sighed, and started to walk back to his apartment. He walked by a store, and saw a magazine with Tom on it. Edd looked around, then entered the store.

He looked at the magazine, and flipped to the page all about his boss. Edd grabbed a cola, or two, and bought them along with the magazine.

  
——————

  
Edd got to his apartment, and went inside. He went over to the kitchen, and set the bag down on the table. He looked in his cabinet, and found a pack of instant ramen. Edd filled up a small pot with water, and put it on the stove, getting ready for another ramen meal.

Then his phone began to ring.

Edd pulled it out from his pocket, and answered. “Hello?”

“Edd? It’s me, Tom.”

“Oh, Tom! How was your nap?” Edd said with a bit of a laugh. Tom laughed a bit as well, then cleared his throat.

“It was alright, listen, I feel bad about accidentally elbowing you in the nose, and u-uh…” Edd could tell Tom was struggling to find words. “I-I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner? As an apology, and a toast to you, my new assistant.”

Edd looked over at the pot, well, good thing he never turned on the stove. “Alright.”

“I mean if you- wait, really? Fantastic, I know a great place.” Tom told Edd about a restaurant, one that was across the street from Edd’s apartment.

“That one is pretty close by my place, maybe you’ll want to come over?” Edd asked, and Tom began to cough.

“I’ll see you in five minutes, bye!” Tom hung up, and Edd put his phone away. Well, this was bound to be interesting.

————

  
Edd approached the restaurant, and saw Tom standing outside, still wearing his work clothes. Edd had taken a shower, and was wearing his normal shirt and khaki pants.  
"Glad you could make it.” Tom said, and Edd nodded as they headed inside to get a table.

Once they were seated, a waiter came over rather quickly to take their drink order.

“Bring me your best beer.” Tom had said.

“I’ll just have a cola.” Edd said, and the waiter wrote the drinks down and dashed away. “So, um, I’m really excited to be working for you.”

“Yeah, I feel like I can really rely on you, Edd. You’re like the type of person who-” Edd’s phone began to ring, and Edd answered it, leaving Tom upset he couldn’t finish his sentence.

“Hello? Oh, Tord!” Edd seemed to listen to Tord a bit before continuing. At that moment Edd looked at Tom, who seemed a bit disappointed. “Hey, you can ask me tomorrow at work, I’m on a…a date.” Edd blushed lightly, wow okay, that’s what he was going for, the fool. “Bye, Tord.”

Edd hung up the phone, and picked up the menu, sticking his face in it to hide his blush. “So you’re thinking of this as a date?” Tom said with a chuckle.

“S-Shush, I just needed to say something so Tord wouldn’t feel upset that I couldn’t talk to him. Plus, I saw the way you blushed when I said it, so ha!”  
Tom chuckled, then took a look at the menu. The waiter came by with their drinks, and took their orders. They both ordered seperate plates of spaghetti, and talked for a bit as they waited for food.

"Before we begin, I just want to clink our drinks together as celebration for you, Edd. For being my new assistant." Tom raised his glass, and Edd did as well. They clinked their glasses, then set them down.

"I'm really excited to be working with you, because I'll get to know more about you, like, true facts, not the fake ones you can find in those teen magazines." Edd said, and

Tom nodded, taking a sip from his drink.

"You seem pretty interesting." Tom said. "You know how to do paperwork, alright. So, tell me a few things about yourself."

"Well, I live alone in an apartment, the one across the street, actually. I mean, I have a cat who lives with me, but still." Edd said, rubbing the back of his neck. "My life isn't that interesting. I usually draw stuff for people, uh, commissions, that's what they're called, that's how I used to get money for food and everything."

"What's the cats name?"

"Ringo! He's the sweetest! He loves to sleep in my lap whenever I'm watching movies, mostly yours, though. I've heard somewhere that cats act like their owners so the owners can learn what they're like."

"Ah, so you're cuddly? I mean, if he sleeps in your lap that's kind of like cuddling." Tom said, and Edd laughed a bit awkwardly.

"Yeah, I guess I can get a bit cuddly, I normally hug a pillow, man, living alone can get kind of lonely, but I have Ringo!"

"What's the condition of your apartment?"

"It's alright, I got my shower fixed last week. Walls are cracked a bit, that's fine though. It's got a pretty good size, too. It's not too small or big, and it feels cozy."

"You're happy with your apartment?"

"I guess? It is cozy and all, but it's no dream home."

"Dream home? What would that be?"

"A place with a fireplace, a nice bedroom, a grand kitchen. I really enjoy cooking, fun fact. I hope one day I can get enough money to move into my dream place, or one with a fireplace."

Edd took a sip of his cola, and Tom looked at his phone. "A fireplace, huh?" Tom asked, swiping his finger on his phone mutiple times.

"Yeah, because it seems so cozy. One day in winter, I would just want to sit by the fire with hopefully a special someone. It would be romantic, and a bit cheesy, but the thought makes me happy."

"Do you have a special someone that you could do that with?" Tom asked, getting ready to show Edd something on his phone.

"No, I'm waiting until I meet the right person, or someone I just feel really connected to." Edd said, and Tom showed him a picture. It was of Tom, on a blue couch in front of a beautiful fireplace.

"I uh, don't know if this would sound weird to you or not, and you don't have to accept this but...Would you like to live with me? I normally have my assistants move in with me, and then after I fire them for reasons, I settle them in an apartment and pay the rent for the first few weeks until they find a job."

"W-Well, I'll have to think about it...Do you have any house staff?" Edd asked.

"Nah, I usually get my assistants to do all the housework, I help them sometimes. Normally they cook and fold laundry." Tom asked, and took a long drink from his glass.

"Man, it would be like this dream I had one time. I cooked breakfast for you, like pancakes, eggs, and bacon, and brought them up to you. It was breakfast in bed, and you kis-" Edd cut himself off, and thankfully the food arrived.

They ate their meals, Edd finished his cola while Tom had about 8 beers. The man got drunk, fantastic. Tom paid for the meal, Edd had to make sure Tom didn't over pay, the meal was 30, and Tom had put a 100.

Edd and Tom left, and Edd decided to bring Tom back to his place. He made his way up to his apartment, and opened the door. Tom was a giggly mess, and Edd sighed. He brought Tom to his bedroom, and Ringo stretched from sleeping for God who knows how long. Ringo got off the bed, and Edd had Tom lie down.

"Eeeeeedd..." Tom giggled, and Edd sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, Tom?"

"Is it bad t-that I.." Tom hiccuped. "That I think y-you're cute?" Edd laughed, and pet Tom's hair.

"I um, I don't know? Maybe? I mean, I only just started working for you...Anyways, I'll be on the couch. It's just in the living room, you'll see it when you walk out of the room." Edd got and over to his closet, and found an suitable barf bucket. He put a bag in it, then put it next to the bed. "Anyways, good night, Tom."

Tom was already fast asleep, and Edd sighed. He turned the light off and went over to the couch, then say down.

Fantastic. The man he admired was sleeping in his bed. His boss. He had a crush on Tom Ridgewood, and that would end up making this job oh so difficult.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom wakes up at Edd's place, and has doubts about his movie all day, and Edd spends a bit of time with Tord. The work day ends when Edd kisses someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry y'all for not updating sooner. Oops. I'll hopefully get more updates out soon.

Edd woke up fairly early, and got off the couch and stretched. Alright, from what he remembered, Tom was in his bedroom, hopefully sleeping soundly. Edd went to the kitchen and looked around his cabinets and fridge. No bacon, but he did have pancake mix and syrup. Alright, pancakes it was. Edd got prepared to start cooking, mixed everything in a bowl, turned the stove on with a pan on top, and made a nice stack of pancakes for him and Tom.

He hoped Tom liked pancakes.

He hoped Tom liked him.

As a person! A person, of course! Edd really hoped he didn't annoy Tom, or Matt, or Tord, or Jon. He just hoped people liked him.

Edd put the pancakes on the table, and grabbed two plates, and forks. He placed syrup and butter on the table, and then got two coffee mugs. Hmm, he should go check to see if Tom was awake.

Edd walked to his room, and saw Tom sit up in the bed, and yawn. Tom stretched, then looked at Edd. "Good morning, Tom. I made breakfast, I hope you like pancakes." Edd said, and watched as Tom jumped out of the bed.

Well, he slowly got out of the bed. Why I said jump is a good question. He went over to Edd, and gave him a tired smile. "Sweet, thank you." Edd nodded, and walked to the kitchen. Tom followed behind, and went over to the table. There was a green mug, and a blue one. Edd picked up the green mug, then pointed to the blue one.

"Do you want any coffee?" Tom nodded, and Edd smiled. As Edd made the coffee, Tom took the time to look around Edd's kitchen, then at Edd, then his butt. He would've stared longer, but something rubbed against his leg. 

Tom yelped as Ringo brushed against him, meowing happily. It was a cat, just a cat. Normally Tom would've called the thing the spawn of the devil himself, but he had to admit, the cat was pretty cute. 

"Oh, I'm sorry! You uh, allergic to cats?" Edd asked, and Tom shook his head.

"No, it's just that uh, I've never been a huge fan of cats, and normally when a cat looks at me they start scratching my legs or something," Tom looked at Ringo. "It won't do that, right?" 

Edd laughed quietly and set a cup of coffee in front of Tom, then put the cream and sugar down. Tom thanked him quietly, and Edd picked up the cat. "Well, Ringo here won't hurt you, he knows not to. Though, if he does, he doesn't get his special treats." Edd had a smug look on his face, and carried his cat to the living room. Tom heard a whiny meow, and chuckled. Edd returned to the kitchen and set the plates down on the table. They sat in comfortable silence, listening to the radio murmur from the living room. 

Once they were done, Edd washed the plates and the cups, then went off to get dressed. Tom went to look at himself in the bathroom mirror, running a hand through his hair. "Man, I look like shit." Tom whispered to himself, then sighed. You know what else was shit? His script. His whole movie idea and script was completely shitty. It had the most idiotic plot in the world. 

"You alright?" Edd asked from the doorway, and Tom surprisingly didn't jump, despite being scared out of his pants. 

"Oh uh, yeah. Just having some thoughts about the movie. It's a terrible idea, right?" Tom looked at Edd, hoping for an honest answer.

Edd thought for a bit, then nodded. "Yeah, to be completely honest, I think you should just stick with comedies," Edd smiled. "Shall we head off to work, boss?"

\--

Tom banged his head on his desk. 

Comedy script. A new comedy script. He should just fuck around with the script he has already. Right? That would be a smart idea. He would also want to change the actors, oh this was bad. 

"Sir, you're going to hurt your head..." Edd set two coffees down on the desk, and Tom groaned.

"That's the point. I can't think of anything and I'm just hoping this gives me ideas." Tom told him, and Edd sighed. 

"Well, just keep the barista idea, but don't go with the insane route. Keep the mushy love stuff, get rid of the weird stuff. Like the kills. Replace it with comedy." Edd suggested, and Tom nodded slowly.

"Do you really think that would work? What about hiring a new cast? I only had Mark because he's great in horror films."

"Why not ask To-"

Tom stood up abruptly, slamming his hands down on the desk. "Don't you  _dare_ bring him up! He'd be no help and I can't stand the guy!" Tom's voice was raised, and Edd hid himself behind his clipboard. Scary much? Maybe he should star himself as the stupid killer...

"Tom, are you yelling at your assistant again? Shame," Tord walked into the office, and put a hand on Edd's shoulder. "Listen, if you need help casting, I'm your guy! You've seen all the good actors I've brought in. C'mon! Give me a shot to cast you a whole crew."

Edd looked at Tom with begging eyes, and Tom groaned. "Fine! If you get me a good cast, I'll...sign the thing. But if you don't, forget about me ever signing that thing!" 

Tord extended his arm, smiling. "Shake on it?" Tom shook his hand, but wasn't happy about it. Edd was though. Tom didn't let the handshake last long, and Tord turned to leave the office. Then he turned around to look at Edd, and sent him a "i'll call you later" look. Edd just, smiled, and waited for Tord to leave.

Once he did, Edd looked at Tom. "That wasn't so bad, right?"

"It was terrible. Edd I'm going to die. He's infected me with some weird disease. I see a light, and I'm charging towards it." Tom flopped down in his chair, and continued to pretend to die. Edd giggled.

"I can see why you're a director and not an actor." Edd said, and Tom sat up. 

"What's that supposed to mean!?" 

\--

Edd hummed as he filed out paperwork at his own small desk, and felt a buzz in his pocket. Tord was calling. Edd looked around. Tom had stepped out of the office for lunch, and Edd stayed because he was still pretty full from breakfast. He answered the phone, and Tord was the first to speak.

"So, Edd, how's being all alone in that big office?" Tord asked, and Edd shrugged, despite nobody being there to see him do so. 

"Boring and quiet. Quiet being good. All I've heard today was Tom yelling at himself." Edd laughed a little bit, and Tord laughed as well.

"Are you serious? Wow, he must be really beating himself up over this script. Hey, how long has Tom been gone?" Tord asked, and Edd hummed in thought.

"About 10 minutes? Why?"

"10 minutes...he won't be back for another 20-30. How about I come in and give you a bit of company?" Tord asked, and Edd looked at his paperwork. Well, he's done almost all of it. So he could possibly spend a little time to hang out with Tord. 

"How about I go to your office? Tom would lose his shit if he saw you in the office." Edd suggested, and Tord smiled. 

"I'll be waiting." Tord said, and hung up. Edd smiled and left the office, but left a note saying he went to take care of something personal, just in case Tom came back early. 

\--

Edd giggled as Tord told another classic joke, and took a sip of the cola Tord offered him. Tord had gotten a pizza, and pulled out a six pack of cola from his desk, and it was honestly nice. He was having a good conversation, not having to hear the sound of somebody banging their head or cursing. 

"Tord thanks for uh, well, everything really. I honestly don't know why Tom hates you so much, you're a really nice guy." Edd smiled, and Tord shrugged. 

"It's no problem, and I guess he's just jealous of me for my good looks and good films," Tord smirked, and Edd looked at the can in his hand. "So, how was your date with him last night?" Tord asked, and Edd blushed.

"I-It wasn't really a date, I-I just said that since it was a bad time, heh." Edd rubbed the back of his neck, and Tord raised an eyebrow.

"Did you want it to be?"

"W-Well, Tom is an attractive guy but he's my boss, and I guess I did? Because dates are for getting to know people better, and I just really know he drinks a lot." 

Tord nodded, and scooted closer to Edd. He was so glad he got this stupid couch in his office, because this would've been weird in rolling chairs. He set his drink down on the coffee table, and watched as Edd did the same. Edd scooted a bit closer to Tord, then looked at him. Tord looked back at him, then looked at his office window. The blinds were down. Good. 

"So, would you like to go on a date, with somebody who'd you really get to know?" Tord asked, slowly putting his hand on Edd's thigh. Edd blushed lightly, and nodded slowly.

"T-That would be nice, I haven't really been in a relationship before and I guess I should s-start dating." Edd's blush grew as Tord's hand went down his thigh a bit. 

"Then how about you and me. Tomorrow night. After work. We'll go somewhere not too fancy, and just get to know each other, see where the night takes us..." Tord's voice went to a whisper, and he moved his hand to Edd's inner thigh. Tord kissed his temple, and moved closer to his ear. "...How would you like that?" Tord asked in a whisper, and Edd shuddered as Tord's hand rubbed slowly. Edd nodded slowly, and they looked each other in the eyes. 

Edd shouldn't be doing this. Tom was going to get pissed if he found out. Then again, Edd's business outside the office shouldn't matter to Tom, as long as he's not doing anything illegal. 

They both leaned in closer, Tord cupping Edd's cheek. "Damn, you're cute..." Tord whispered, and Edd could feel his face burning up. "Have you had your first kiss yet, Edd?" 

"N-No, why?" Edd asked, and Tord smiled softly. 

"You saving your first kiss for a certain somebody? Or can I be your first?" Tord asked. Edd's heart was racing. Was he really going to kiss Tord? They were already so close, and Tom would cut off Tord's head if he-

Actually, forget Tom. Edd was his own person, and Tord really didn't seem like he was just trying to flirt at this point. Edd grabbed the front of Tord's shirt, and before he could even kiss him, his lips literally a centimeter away, Tom opened the door. 

Tord looked at Tom in shock, and Edd pulled away. He raised an eyebrow, wondering what Tord was...oh no. 

"T-Tom, I-I-I can explain-" Edd stood up and went over to him, and Tom held up a hand. 

"I don't want to hear it." His voice was abnormally calm. "Edd, head back to the office. I want to talk to Tord for a minute." 

Edd nodded, and left to go to the office. 

\-- 

Edd watched Tom come back into the office, and walk over to him. Edd was expecting him to slap him or something, but Tom just rested his chin on Edd's head, draping his arms over his chest. "You working hard?"

"You drink enough? Jeez, you reek of alcohol." Edd told him, and Tom lifted his head when Edd looked up at him. Tom nodded, and smiled dumbly. 

"I've finally figured out the script. I've already written 5 drafts. I'll have you take them to Jon tomorrow." 

"That's great, sir. You'll have to tell me where his office though." Edd pointed out, and Tom nodded. He sat on Edd's desk, and rested his forehead on Edd's.

"You know, this exactly like one of the scenes in the script. The barista sits on the other's desk - the other guy, I've named him Gary, is a studying artist. Then they share a cheesy kiss. How about we act out the scene?" Tom smile was stupid, and Edd laughed quietly. 

Edd took a good look at his boss. He was a wreck. His hair was messed up and he looked oh so tired. "Only if you promise me that you'll start taking better care of yourself, and promise me a real date." Tom nods, and Edd leans up and kisses him.

Wow. He actually kissed him. He can't believe it. Edd felt like he was growing up. It was a nice change. 

Tom looked at him with wide eyes as he pulled away, and blushed madly. 

"You should go home and rest. I'll see you tomorrow." Edd said, and Tom nodded. He got off the desk, looked at Edd. He just wanted to give the guy everything at this point. He had such a nice smile, such a nice personality, such a nice...everything. 

Tom didn't move for a bit, and Edd eventually had to call in Matt to take Tom home. 


End file.
